


Could’ve Been Worse

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa!Weiss - Freeform, smut.exe not found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Weiss was just studying, Ruby has bad timing, Yang is good big sis... protective is another word for it.





	Could’ve Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fic that was inspired by a comment left on my first story by FZ_DracoHart. (check them out)
> 
> No smut but Futa Weiss for the content.

Weiss sat at the same table in the library as the day before with the same textbook open on the same page. The only difference here was the smile and relaxed vibe she gave off. She sat alone humming a random tune as she took notes on the contents of the page.

“Hey Weiss it's always good to see you smiling.” She heard a familiar voice say. She looked up from her book to see the bustiest blonde in all of Beacon approaching her table.

“Yang what a surprise to see you here.” Weiss said with a cheery tone. Yang chuckled and pulled one of the other seats near the table out and sat herself down.

“Yeah well Ruby and Blake went out into Vale to go shopping. In all honesty I was surprised that it was Ruby and not you dragging her out of the school.” Yang said.

“Yes well yesterday I didn't get much done so when Ruby asked if I wanted to go I sadly had to decline.” Weiss said as she began moving the supplies to the side.

“Oh well I don't want to disturb you from doing your work.”

“No no it's fine, really. I've been at it for a while, a distraction would do me some good.” Yang only smiled in reply.

“Y’know you’ve really changed since we first arrived here.” Yang claimed. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Well you can thank Ruby for all of it.”

“I can see that. I mean ever since you two became an actual thing i’ve seen you two smile more. I'm pretty sure Ruby has already told you about the rough time she went through when mom died. So I'm happy that she's found someone other than me, dad, and Zwei to love. Also, you're such a good influence to her with all the studying and practice it's really great to-” Yang was suddenly interrupted when Weiss’ scroll went off and a picture of Ruby appeared on the screen.

Weiss quickly picked up the scroll and opened it to reveal another picture of Ruby, bare naked except for a pair of red heels on her feet, holding the phone high into the air to show her entire body, her body leaned a bit forward to show her beautiful curves, and a mirror on the back wall of the changing room to show her perfect ass. On the bottom of the picture in white cursive letters Weiss read “Enjoy.” Needless to say Weiss’ jaw dropped, her face went to deep red, and Yang suddenly heard a knock coming from the bottom of the wooden table.

“Hey Weiss? What did Ruby send you?” Yang said as her voice began dipping in venom.

Weiss quickly pulled the phone to her chest and hid it between her two hands. “N-nothing! S-she was just asking for my opinion on some clothes!” Weiss said as she was visibly panicking.

“Well? What was she wearing that made your mate down there knock on wood?” Yang growled now standing up.

“She-she wasn't wearing anything-”

“WHAT!!”

“Oh crap I meant-” Weiss could not save herself in time before Yang snatched the scroll from her hands and saw the sacred image. Weiss watched in horror as Yang's eyes turned blood red and her hair lit aflame.

“YOU’RE DEAD SCHNEE!” Were the words everyone on campus heard before many explosions began occurring around the school.

/////\\\\\\\\\

“Alright Blake well I guess i’ll see you later. Oh and say hi to Yang for me.” 

“Sure thing Ruby.” Blake said as she waved goodbye.

With a content sigh Ruby unlocked the door and turned on the lights only to be startled at the sight revealed to her. Sitting on a chair was a tied down Weiss with Yang standing right behind her.

“U-uh hi Yang what's up?” Ruby awkwardly said. Yang looking none too pleased only took out Weiss’ scroll and revealed the reason to why they were in this situation.

“What the hell is this?”

“U-uh I-it's me?”

“Why the hell are you naked?”

“B-because I-I was changing clothes?”

“So you had to send Weiss a picture of you?” Yang growled.

Ruby sighed. She was honestly more annoyed than scared at this point. She took a glance at Weiss and gave her an apologetic look. Weiss’ eyes in the meantime widened and began shaking her head.

“Weiss and I have had sex!” Ruby yelled. The room went dead silent as Yang stared shocked at her little sister then to the girl tied down in front of her. “Now before you get set off I just want to say this. Me and Weiss have been together for almost four years now. I'm not 15 anymore and I can take care of myself. I was the one that approached her about it and we had a night. I love her Yang.” Ruby watched as Yang processed everything she was told. 

“Fine, but don't let me see another one of those ever again.” Yang said as she threw the scroll onto the bed.

“Wait did Weiss show you?!”

“W-well no I kinda snatched it. But still! Never again!” Yang said which sounded a bit like she was begging.

“Deal, now can you untie my girlfriend?” Ruby replied as she reminded her sister of the heiress.

“Oh right.” Yang said as her hands began to untie the knots and removed the tape over Weiss’ mouth.

“Thank you. My arms are numb.” Weiss said as she shook her body around.

“Sorry about that, and uh I guess I'll see you two later.” Yang said as she awkwardly made her way out the door.

Ruby smiled a bit as she waved to her sister. “Bye Yang.” Once the door closed Ruby let out a breath of nervous air.

“Well that could've gone way worse.” Weiss said. Ruby ignored her and made her way to their closet where she began to move things around. “What are you looking for?” She asked, then the rummaging stopped and out came Ruby spinning a steel ring around her finger. ‘Awh man.’

“Come on. Cock out. You know the drill.” Weiss whined as she removed her panties and lifted her skirt. Ruby then happily slid the ring all the way down to the end and gave the cock some strokes to erect it. “That is for putting me in that situation.”

Weiss sighed “Yes Mistress.” Weiss said dully.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly because the thought was fresh on my mind and I didn’t want to lose it. I hope you enjoyed kudos and comments are really appreciated of course!


End file.
